


The secret compartment

by kessymaniak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Out of Character, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessymaniak/pseuds/kessymaniak
Summary: December prompt on the Dumbledore's Army Facebook Group. I chose Prompt number 5





	The secret compartment

**Prompt number 5: A character thought to be dead is discovered alive.**

 

She didn’t know why, but she just had to go back to his quarter, she knew how to get in, she remembered the password. She arrived at the door, she mumbles the words and got in. Nobody was there, she didn’t expect anyone, she just needed to feel his presence one more time. She couldn’t believe he died.

 

She discovered a letter addressed to her on his desk. She reached for it, scared of what she would discover in it. The parchment was thick, he always used the finer sort, it was one of the things she liked about him. Tears filled her eyes, even before she began to read the letter.

 

_“My dear Hermione,_

 

_I wish I could tell you all this in person, but I know that I’ll die with the war. It is the only way to save you and the wizarding world. I am sure the Dark Lord will eventually see me for what I truly am; a traitor. I spied on him for way too long, I’ll soon be caught._

_If you read this, I suppose you came for comfort. I wish I could offer you a hug, but this time, you’ll have to simply take a look in this quarter. I know you, I loved you with all my heart, and so, I want you to have a little something to remember me. Please take the small box in this secret compartment I showed you a while ago. I want to be sure that you are the only one to find it._

 

_I can’t figure out how I could ever be so lucky as to have you in my life, but thank you for those discussions. Your intelligence surpasses anyone in this world, even I. Never would I say so, but now that I am not anymore, you are._

 

_See you in our next life love,_

 

_Severus”_

 

She ran to the wardrobe, after finding the fifth hook, she pulled on it and whispered: “Amortentia doesn't love”.

 

Immediately, the back of the wardrobe disappear. She saw so many little treasures that she almost missed the box. It was a wooden box, with several roses on it. She opened it. Two things were inside the box. The first, a ring, to be more precise, an engagement ring, the second object was a key, she had a feeling she knew where it leads. She took it, close back the closet and ran out of the school.

 

She apparated away quickly. In a small village, she spotted the house, he had mentioned it once. She ran, she had to see, she had to know.

 

She stopped once inside, she took the time to listen carefully, she didn’t want any surprise. She was about to cast a revelio when she heard a small caught coming from the left. She took out her wand and went to see what it was. What she saw made her teary again, but a small smile soon appeared.

 

“How,” her voice cracked, but she didn’t mind.

 

“Some sweet thoughts about you and a big fat dose of the latest antivenin I had prepared. I am sorry for the letter, but I was scared that other Death Eaters would see it.”

 

She jumped in his arms, kissing him. This was a better ending than she could imagine.

 

“I know I never told you before, but I love you, Severus.”

 

“I know, that is why I offered you this ring. I am happy to see you are wearing it. I love you too Hermione.”


End file.
